Seeking Help
by Spuffy101
Summary: Sydney needs help, who will she turn to? Sarkney. set at beginning of Series 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Sarkney fic so please lots of reviews. And to anyone who reds my other fics I haven't abandoned them , I'm just having a slight block.

This fic is set at the very beginning of season 3, Its been done before but this is my take. Vaughn never left the agency but apart from that everything is pretty much the same. Also I know her codename in this series is Mountaineer which is what the CIA will use for her, Sark will use Phoenix cause I like it.

I own none of the Alias characters etc…

Chapter 1

"Two years?" Sydney whispered, unable to comprehend the things Vaughn was telling her.

"Sydney I know this is difficult but I've been ordered to bring you home." he replied barely able to look at the women he had thought long dead. The pure joy and relief he had felt when he found out she was alive had been replace with a deep shame and awkwardness.

Vaughn took Sydney by the arm and tried to lead her from the room, but she flinched away from him. He could see the anger and betrayal burning in her eyes, yet her face was showed no emotion. He knew there was nothing he could say to make the pain leave her eyes, everything was different now.

An hour later they were on a plane headed to L.A. Sydney still had not said a word, seemingly lost it her own thoughts. She couldn't bare to look at Vaughn, 'he's married.' the thought kept rolling around in her head, her mind telling her it was truth, but her heart could not believe it.

Finally she whispered. "How could you do it?" still not looking at him. "How could you give up on me?" Sydney finally brought her eyes to meet those of the man she loved, brimming over with unshed tears.

"Syd…" Vaughn's voice broke. "Syd you were dead. You were gone. It took me a long time but I had to move on."

'You _had _to move on?" Vaughn flinched at her cold tone. For the first time in two years Sydney really looked at Michael Vaughn, and she despised what she saw, he'd put on a little weight, the lines of stress and worry he'd once had around his eyes were replaced with lines of laughter. He looked better than she had ever seen him. The wedding ring that adorned his left hand made her feel physically sick. "If you had really loved me you would have known" She said calmly.

"What?" he asked. Confused at the sudden change in her attitude.

"If you had really loved me like you claimed, you would have known I was still alive."

In a flash, Vaughn was kneeling in front of her clasping her hands, his eyes begging her not to believe that. "Sydney no! how can you even think that. You were the most important thing in my life. I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone, and I know I will never love like that again."

"I knew Vaughn, I knew. When everyone thought you were dead, drowned when the Rambaldi device was destroyed. Deep down I knew you were alive, that you were out there. But you didn't, you just moved on." She answered sadly.

"Syd I…"

She didn't give him a chance to finish. "Where is my father?"

Vaughn straightened, not wanting to push the conversation, he would show her how much he loved her, things would be ok. "You'll be briefed by a member of the agency when we return to Los Angeles."

"What do you mean? why can't you just tell me? Vaughn where is my father?" Panice began to build in her chest. Had something happened to him? What about the rest of her friends.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss these things with you, you'll have to wait until the debrief." He answered firmly.

"Don't play that game with me Vaughn. I will not speak to anyone until I see my father do you understand." he knew from her look she was deadly serious, soon she would learn that what she asked was impossible.

The rest of the journey passed in relative silence. Vaughn tried to talk to Sydney about the last two years but she stubbornly ignored him in the end he gave up. When they finally reached CIA headquarters she was welcomed by a few familiar faces, Dixon pulled her into a hug immediately which she greatly returned, next was Marshall and Weiss. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her face. She was so happy to see them alive and well.

"Sydney, how are you? Are you hurt?" Dixon asked concerned.

The only reply he received was "I want to see my father."

"Uh Syd that's gunna be a little difficult." Weiss answered.

She raised an eyebrow at the group, the question not needed to be voiced.

Weiss turned to a still concerned looking Dixon, Marshall was glancing around nervously, Vaughn's attention was at something across the room.

"Why don't we go into my office and sit down." Dixon gestured to the Head of the CIA's office.

"Your office?." Sydney spluttered, momentarily forgetting her need to see her father.

"Yes" Dixon replied sheepishly. "I've been the head of CIA for about six months."

"Congratulations." She replied still in shock.

They all made there was to Dixon's office, he gestured for them to take a seat. An awkward silence descended for a few minutes before Sydney couldn't stand it any more.

"Where is my father?" She demanded firmly.

Dixon sighed, knowing he couldn't keep the truth from her. "He's in prison Sydney."

Sydney's eyes bulged. "What?"

"He was found to be secretly collaborating with known enemies of the United States."

No one said it but the word traitor hung in the air. She couldn't believe it. Her father did many questionable things, yes, but only for the greater good or most likely her safety. "My father would never betray this country." She said forcefully. "I want to see him. Now."

A fairly attractive blonde women from the doorway replied. "I'm afraid that won't be possible"

"Lauren." Vaughn jumped up quickly. " We didn't see you there." She smiled warmly at him before returning to address the group."

"Agent Bristow I'm Lauren Reed, CIA liaison for the NSC. The NSC has your father in solitary indefinitely, he is permitted no visitors for any reason, as decreed by Robert Lindsey head of the NSC."

Sydney took an immediate dislike to the blonde women, she stood and walked over to her until her face was inches from Lauren's. "I have been missing for two years. Everything has changed. I woke up yesterday as if a few days had passed I hard remember anything." her voice quickly rising. "I demand to see my father."

Lauren was speechless at Agent Bristow's arrogance. How dare she demand things from the NSC. She took an instant dislike to the brunette. "Under no circumstances Agent Bristow."

Sydney turns away from Lauren. "Then understand this, you get nothing from me. I will continue to do my job but about the last two years you get nothing. Do you except me back Dixon?"

"Of course Sydney, did you need to ask?"

"Thank you." with that she turned and walked from the room.

So that was the first chapter, no Sarkney yet but its on its way. Anyone get the feeling Vaughn and Lauren are going to be a problem? He he. Sydney needs help to get back her life and answers, any bets on who she'll turn to J


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Sydney left the CIA offices not knowing where to go, she had no home, her friends were gone. She felt hopeless and lost, her life was gone. A wave of panic threatened to consume her, interrupted by a ringing coming from the cell phone given to her by the CIA had given to her on her return. She fought to calm her emotions before answering the phone.

"Sydney."

"Hello Sydney." A female voice answered.

She almost dropped her phone in shock, the voice on the end of the line was one she had never expected to here. "Mom?"

"I need to meet you somewhere, its important." Irina responded.

Sydney let out a cynical laugh "And why the hell would I do that? What are you plotting now?"

"If you want answers Sydney, if you want to help you father you'll meet me at the construction site for the new highway its half an hour. If your not there then I'll leave and will not offer my assistance again." with that her mother hung up the phone, her daughter left in shock.

It took Sydney all of a few minutes to decide she was going, if the CIA wasn't going to help her then she's just have to accept outside help. She didn't trust her mother, but she was all she had for now. She collected her new car, courtesy of the CIA, from the parking lot. It was a new, shiny, black SUV. 'Typical' she thought.

Half an hour later she pulled up to the empty construction site to see her mother stood with her arms folded, an emotionless face. Sydney's guard automatically went up. She got out of the car and cautiously walked over to Irina, with each step she took Irina's face seemed to become less blank, unidentified emotions paying out on the older woman's face. If Sydney didn't know better she would have said that her mother was fighting back tears. Once Sydney was stood in front of her mother she was shocked again as she was pulled fiercely into a hug.

"Sydney." Her mother cried. She pulled away, holding her daughters face in her hands looking her over. "Your ok."

And that was it, the floodgates opened. Sydney burst into tears, finally letting out all the pain and anger she had been holding in since Vaughn had broken the truth to her. Irina instantly pulled her daughter into her arms and they collapsed onto the dust. She held tightly to her daughter, rocking her gently. Eventually Sydney's sobs began to subside. She pulled away slightly and looked at Irina. Never had she expected to be held like this by her mother again after she had learned the truth, but she couldn't be more grateful for it now. Sydney's anger at her had taken a back seat to the recent events in her life.

"Mom… I've lost everything. I don't know what to do. My friends are gone. Vaughn's married and dads in prison and they won't let me see him. I need him. I can't remember the last two years, just a few flashes."

"Sydney I know." Sydney looked at her mother questioningly, suddenly wondering if this new found trust in her mother was a mistake. "Your father is in prison as he was discovered to be working with known enemies of this country." Irina said knowingly.

"He was working with you?"

"Yes. After your death, your father and I shared a common obsession, getting revenge on those who'd killed you. The CIA's investigation turned up nothing and was quickly abandoned. Your father was furious. He discovered that I was looking into it and we managed to put the past behind us and decided to work together. Jack and I, together with Sark."

"Sark?" Sydney interrupted. "Why would he help? He's tried to kill me many times."

"This may come as a surprise to you Sydney but Sark always held a deep respect for you, you challenged him, and he's also loyal to no one but me." Irina answered proudly, but Sydney chose not to question that relationship and merely nodded. "We were able to succeed where the CIA failed. No we weren't able to discover who kidnapped you." She said quickly before Sydney could interrupt again. "But shortly before our partnership was discovered, we stumbled across some startling information. We discovered you were still alive. After that your father was arrested. As was Sark. Robert Lindsey head of NSC made an example of your father. And Sark is in CIA custody. I tried o find out your whereabouts, but it was as if you dropped off the map after that. That's all I know."

Sydney looked at her mother in shock, she had been working with her father, they new she was alive, and Sark was helping. Surprisingly that was what shocked her most. "We have to help dad."

"I know." Irina nodded. "Sydney I need you to help me get Sark out as well. I know you both have a history but, I want him back." Irina wore a blank face while requesting Sark's release. Sydney could not help but wonder at her mother's motives. "Then we can work on what's happened to you over the past 2 years."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I do." She smiled.

The next day Sydney was ready. She left her hotel room filled with a sense of purpose. Her mother had devised a plan to rescue both Sark and her father, then they would all work together, but first she had to win back the trust of the CIA. Irina had already left the country, explaining how dangerous it was for her to be there, they had shared a tearful farewell. She felt able to trust her mother a little now that she new her father had. And if the man who had been betrayed more than anyone else by Irina Derevko could trust her then so could she.

When she arrived at the CIA she was immediately called into a briefing held by Dixon, also attended by Weiss, Marshall, Vaughn and that despicable women from the NSC Lauren Reed. She took a seat in between Marshall and Weiss and waited for Dixon to begin.

"As most of you know, Sark has been in CIA custody for a while." Sydney managed to remember to look shocked at the news. "Yes I know this is news to you Sydney, but if you could bear with me. One of Mr Sark's contacts, Christian Logan a bombs expert, has acquired 3 uranium bombs capable of levelling half of Los Angeles." An audible gasp resounded through the room. "Now we have intercepted a transmission meant for Sark and his 'employer', who is unknown at this time. We assumed his employer was Irina Derevko, your mother Sydney, but we believe now that this may not be the case. No one outside of the CIA and NSC knows Sark is in our custody. Logan has given Sark a period in which to respond before he give a demonstration of its power, he will then have 24 hours more to respond before it goes on the black market. The only way to retrieve this bomb before the demonstration is to pretend we are in Sark's employment and make an exchange."

"The only way we are going to be able to do that is with Sark's help. How willing is he to do that?" Sydney inquired, mentally congratulating her mother's brilliance, so far so good.

"We were under the impression that Mr Sark had given us all the information he had, he was interrogated for months." Lauren answered. Sydney inwardly flinched, not sure whether at Laurens voice or the that she had a feeling what that 'interrogation' entailed. "But apparently we have been mislead."

"Wow Sark lied, there's a surprise." Weiss added sarcastically.

"Sark is refusing to cooperate other than with one person. You Sydney." everyone looked at her.

Remembering again to keep up the act she dutifully responded with "What? Why me? We hate each other."

"It seems he has somehow discovered that you are back, overheard someone talking about it and now refuses to speak to anyone other than you. I believe he's intrigued how you managed to survive the explosion. You've always been a challenge to him Syd." Dixons words echoed Irina's a little closely sending a shiver down Sydney's spine. "I hate to ask this of you Sydney, but this needs to be contained before the demonstration."

Sydney looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Doesn't look like I have much choice does it."

Dixon sighed in relief. "Sydney you'll be taken to meet with Sark immediately, once we have the information, you, Weiss and Vaughn will need to go over op tech with Marshall."

With that everyone left the briefing room and Sydney was escorted to Sark, she found it rather ironic that he now occupied the cell her mother once did. When she caught sight of him, she had to hold in a gasp, she'd always found him attractive but now… she'd forgotten. His hair was shorter now but apart from that he looked just as she remembered him. He was giving her that same cocky smirk he always did, she felt herself responding with a smile of her own but fought it down. 'God its Sark' she thought angry at her reaction. She looked at the guards who took there cue and left.

"Miss Bristow, now this is a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the crap Sark. You new I was back, and you knew I'd come." he continued to smirk that infuriating smirk in response. It was in no way sexy she told herself. "You know why I'm here what information can you give me?"

"Christian Logan is a paranoid man with access to lots of explosives. He hates governments more than anything, convinced of thousands of conspiracies. A few years ago he told me he was working on a plan that would cripple the worlds governments, and that when it was ready for action he'd give me the chance to an exclusive deal ."

"But he made it seem in his transmission as if he was selling bombs." Sydney inquired.

"In a way he is, think of it as shares Miss Bristow. You buy into his plan and once it has happened your investment will increase ten fold. That has always been the kind of deals he has offered. He does not just sell his designs." he spoke as if talking to a child, which earned him a glare that if looks could kill he'd be six feet under, from Sydney.

"Ok that presents a problem."

"The only way to stop detonation is through sabotage." Sark added.

"I need details on how you make contact and meets." Sydney demanded.

Sark chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't give you that. Logan will meet with only me."

Once again Sydney had to marvel at the brilliance of Irina's plan, in order to stop a disaster of unprecedented scale Sark would have to come on the mission. A minute later she was joined by Dixon.

"We've been monitoring your conversation on the screens upstairs." Just as they'd know would happen. "Sark we all know that the only way to stop this man is to let you out, and I'm here to tell you that if you even think of double crossing us, this cell will seem like a palace in comparison to what will await you on you return is that clear?"

"Crystal Director Dixon." Sark responded with a smirk. "And may I say it will be a pleasure to work with you Miss Bristow."

Dixon ignores Sark and addresses the guards. "I want the prisoner blindfolded and brought up to the briefing room immediately."

Dixon and Sydney made there way up. "If we are right in our suspicions Logan will detonate a bomb in Washington, somewhere in the middle east, and Russia. If he does the world will be at war. Each government blaming the attack on other and will attempt to respond in kind, countries will take sides and it will escalate. We cannot allow this to happen. I hate that we're depending on Sark to save us from this." Dixon said with a sigh.

"It'll work out Dixon, we'll do our jobs and save the day." She said giving him a reassuring smile, hating that she was having to deceive him in this way. She just had to keep telling herself it was for the best.

Next the briefing and mission. Finally I can get this baby started. Let me know what you think. Reviews please. The more reviews the quicker I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon everyone was gathered in the briefing room once more, this time joined by Sark who was sat handcuffed to the chair next to Marshall.

"I must say that it is a genuine pleasure to see you again Marshall." Sark said giving the nervous man a smile. "I hope all is well with you."

Marshall visibly brightened, although intimidated by the blond man he couldn't help but think he was cool. "Well actually" He responded pulling out a wallet and showing Sark some pictures. "This is my son, this is little Mitchell. Oh and this is my wife Carrie, she worked here."

Sark looked at the photos and smiled warmly at Marshall. Although he thought Marshall a little strange it was impossible not to like him. "He's beautiful, like his mother, but no doubt will have the brains of his father." Marshall practically beamed at Sark.

Everyone else in the room stared at Sark unable to comprehend this side of the man. Realising the attention he was attracting Sark quickly adopted a neutral expression. Dixon diffused the awkwardness of the situation. "New information provided to us by Mr Sark has caused us to revaluate our course of action. Logan is not selling the bombs, he's selling the opportunity to be in on it. According to Sark this is the way Logan operates and as we know many of his ventures have been extremely successful and profitable. Logan is also paranoid and will only meet with those he knows and trusts. We have no option other than to send Sark in there."

"Are you insane? We can't trust him with this?" Vaughn immediately protested. He'd always felt a deep loathing for the man which he had no doubt was reciprocated.

"Agent Vaughn I understand your reservations but we have no choice. We cannot allow these bombs to detonate. But there will be precautions, Sark will be injected with a delayed tracking device and he will not be out of our sight for even a minute while on this mission, one of you is to accompany Sark at all times." Dixon demanded, leaving no room for argument.

"I'll do it." Sydney responded, shocking all the occupants of the room. "I'm not letting him out of my sight. He's slipperier than a kipper."

At that comment Sark looked up at Sydney, quickly masking the shock o his face. 'it couldn't be he thought' "That's an interesting analogy Miss Bristow."

"But fitting don't you think?" She threw him a knowing look.

"Quite." He understood. Finally she was coming for him.

"That's decided then. Vaughn, Weiss, you will be running surveillance of the meet. Run over op tech with Marshall. Wheels up in 4 hours." With that Dixon brought the meeting to the end.

Everyone filed out. Sark being escorted by armed guards. Sydney, Lauren and Vaughn were left in the briefing room.

"Can you believe we're trusting Sark" Vaughn asked her.

"What other choice do we have?" Sydney responded simply.

"Love I have to go to a meeting with Robert Lindsay, I'll make dinner for when you get home next week." Lauren interrupted.

"Sure that'll be great. See you then." He responded giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Be safe love." Lauren left the room.

"So that's you wife?" Sydney said coldly. "Interesting choice." with that she left Vaughn alone to his thoughts.

They arrived in Venice where the meet was to take place and made there way to the hotel. After an argument with Vaughn over Sydney sharing a room with Sark, Vaughn and Weiss left them to there room. Once alone Sydney went to the bedroom and began to unpack trying to ignore the one double bed in the suite. 'Cross that bridge when we come to it' she thought. 'For now, how to cross the one in front of me.' Sark was stood in the doorway of the bedroom, waiting for her to say something, anything, the anticipation was killing him. Just as he opened his mouth Sydney spoke.

"Thank you." She whispered

Sark's mouth hung open. "What?"

"Mom. She told me how you helped them, both to avenge me and to find me," She finally brought her eyes up to meet his, "so thank you."

"Anytime Miss Bristow." He gave her a genuine warm smile. "After all no one challenges me quite like you." Sark's smile turning to a smirk, which was returned in kind. "I assume Irina has a plan."

"Of course. She wants us to work together."

"Didn't I always tell you we were destined to work together." Smirking again.

Sydney drew in a breath not sure what his reaction would be to what she had to say next. "For the CIA." To her surprise he laughed.

"Irina always did have a wonderful sense of humour." Sark said affectionately causing Sydney to wonder once more about his relationship with her mother, 'why does it bother me if they're close?' "She's given me a way to get some revenge for what they've done."

"We have to earn the CIA's trust and free my father. Then we all find out what happened to me" She responded, shaking off that irritating pang. 'I'm not jealous' she told herself.

"You don't remember?" 'was that concern in his voice?' She thought. She shook her head. "Nothing?"

Again she shook her head. Sydney bit her lip building up the courage to ask her enemy for help. "I know you have no reason to help me, that you and I are enemies, but I need help. I need your help."

"Miss Bristow, all you need to do is ask. I'll help. And we're not enemies, not anymore."

"Sydney." At his questioning look she clarified. "Its Sydney."

"Sydney" He purred. The way he said her name sent shivers down Sydney's spine. It was amazing how he could make her name sound like the sexiest thing in the world. Their eyes held, neither breaking the intimate contact. The moment was soon spoiled by Vaughn and Weiss entering the room. 'Nice of them to knock' Sark thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes, then looking sheepishly at Sydney who seemed to catch what he was thinking. She had to smother a grin.

"We need to go over the plan for the meet." Vaughn said eyeing the bed. "Your sharing a bed?"

"Uh .. We hadn't discussed that yet." Sydney stammered.

"I'll be taking the couch." Sydney through Sark a grateful glance.

"Well of course you are." Vaughn said smugly. Sark rolled his eyes.

"The meet?" Sydney questioned.

"Right yes. You and Sark will be meeting Logan at his apartment, Sark you know the procedure." he nodded. "Your objective is to get the sole right to be in on this deal. Convince him no one else can be trusted, which from what we know shouldn't be too difficult. Find out where the bombs are being stored once we have that information we will need to sabotage those bombs. Are we clear?" Vaughn asked. Everyone nodded their affirmative. "And just to be sure there is no double cross, the tracking device Marshall injected into Sark also has a secondary purpose." He turned to Sark now trying to look menacingly, but failed miserably in Sark's eyes. "If you betray us, one of use will trigger the device to release enough cyanide into your blood to kill you in a few seconds."

"You have nothing to fear Agent Vaughn. I'm a man of my word." No one but Sydney realised his words were not addressed to Vaughn, but to her. She just hoped he meant it.

"Well if that's everything we need to change and unpack." Sydney said, desperate for Vaughn to leave. She couldn't bare to be around him right now, it was still to painful. Vaughn seemed to want to protest but wisely remained quiet at the cold look he was receiving from her.

"Ok you to be good, and try not to kill each other." Weiss said jokingly, giving Sydney a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll try." She smiled at him. Once the two men had left Sydney collapsed onto the bed her face I her hands.

"Sydney?" when she didn't respond Sark crouched down in front of her prising her hands away from her face and holding them in his. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at hi with tear filled eyes. "I hate him, I can't stand to look at him. Every time I look at him I feel nauseous, I want to scream and shout at him, but the sick part is a part of me still loves him." Sydney cried.

Sark brought one of his hands up to brush away her tears, he forced her to look at him. "Sydney, that man is a fool. And you are better off without him. You should be with a man who knows what an amazing gift he has in you. You are strong, beautiful kind caring and courageous. You are better than him."

"Do you really think that?" she asked tearfully. The tears coming from the beautiful things he was saying about her now, his were washing her pain away.

It wasn't until she asked that Sark realised he did mean those things. He was just trying to comfort her, but he'd inadvertently told Sydney what he'd really thought of her. And what to say now. "Yes." the truth was out before he could stop it. He mentally slapped himself. He'd opened himself up to a world of mocking from her. But once more she surprised him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Come on, try and get some rest, its been a long journey and things will look brighter after some sleep." Sydney hadn't realised what the time was until Sark mentioned it. He pulled her shoes off before getting up and pulling the covers back for her to climb in, she dutifully obeyed, he tucked her in making sure she was comfortable. "Night Sydney." he grabbed some pillows and started to make his was to the couch in he living room only to be stopped by a small voice.

"You can stay. The bed is big enough. Just keep your hands to yourself or I'll have to kick your ass." she said jokingly. Sark gave her one of his genuine smiles that she was beginning to like, and climbed in next to her.

The pair soon fell into a peaceful slumber. Sometime during the night Sydney rolled over in her sleep and curled up against Sark, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms round her, both with a smile on their face.

Finally some Sarkney. J reviews please then I'll update.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

The next morning when Sydney opened her eyes she found herself face to face with an amused looking Sark. 'Mmm.. He looks cute in the morning' she smiled goofily.

"The princess awakes. Sleep well?" He said smirking for some reason unknown to her.

"Yes thank you it would have been even better if I hadn't woken up to find you in my face. Why the hell are you so close to me?" She snapped feeling embarrassed at how being so close to him made her feel.

At this he laughed. "Well see now I would have moved but I had the small problem of someone lying on my arm."

"What? I so am not." Sydney looked down to and with mortification found that she was indeed lead on Sark's arm. Blushing furiously she spluttered not knowing what to say to him.

"You know what you look beautiful when you sleep." And with a wink he got off the bed and locked himself in the bathroom leaving a very confused Sydney behind wondering if she was still dreaming.

When the sound of the shower could be herd, Sydney rolled over to the phone on the beside table and dialled for room service. After ordering everything on the menu she went to sit on the balcony and watch the world awaken while contemplating how much had changed. A couple of years ago she would have laughed at the idea of working with Sark and her mother to deceive the CIA, but now it was her only option. She wasn't happy bout lying to her friends, but it was necessary and she would be lying if she said that working with Sark and Irena didn't give her a sense of satisfaction that she never had with the CIA. She was working with her equals now, a feeling she had only ever got when working with her father, these people would help her regain her memories. A knock at the door announced breakfast was here, bringing Sark from the bathroom. Her mouth hung open when she saw him in a pair for low hanging jeans and not much else, the pale skin marred here and there by scars, the rippling muscles of his chest and stomach when he moved made her want drool. Realising he was watching her puzzled, she shook herself out of her daze and went to answer the door and they were soon sat together chatting and joking over breakfast.

"So Sark." Sydney started.

"So Syd" Sark shot back.

Throwing him a dark look she carried on. "Slippery as a kipper?"

He let out s low chuckle. "Ahh yes. Well it was in the first year of knowing your mother, I was 18 headstrong. I was looking for information on my father, and wasn't coming up with anything. It was very frustrating for me. Eventually I asked Irena to help me, in my eyes she could do anything so I thought why couldn't she do this?" Sark paused. "She just looked at me softly, which is something she doesn't do often, before telling me that maybe it was best I didn't look for him, that it would only bring disappointment. Of course I exploded, started shouting at her that I would leave and go search for him myself. Irena didn't say anything during my whole tirade, then asked me did I really think that I could hide from her. I knew I couldn't but I wasn't about to let her know that. I started shouting again, not getting a reaction I eventually ran out of steam and ended with 'and I can hide from you because I'm as slippery as a… as a… as a kipper. "

Sydney couldn't help the laughter that came from her mouth. "Are you serious?"

Sark laughed along with her. "Yes and that was exactly her reaction too. We both fell about laughing at that point. Once we both calmed down a bit she took my hand and said 'Julian, do you trust me? Well then trust me when I say that your father was not good to you, you are better off without him'. and that was the last we spoke of him."

"It's strange, I can't imagine my mother being that way with me." Sydney said quietly.

"Irena love you Sydney. You're the most precious thing in the world to her you always have been. Irena has just never been to good with showing how she felt."

One solitary tear managed to escape as she responded. "Do you really think so?"

"No I don't." he paused wiping the tear away, cupping her face so she was forced to meet his eye. "I know so."

She believed him. Leaning into his hand, drawing comfort from him she believed him. With a few words he'd given Sydney back her trust in her mother's love for her, something she'd lost a long time ago. "Thank you."

He nodded at her withdrawing his hand, trying to ignore how cold it felt when it wasn't touching her skin. "Come on, best get dressed, if we're not ready on time Agent Vaughn will think I've killed you."

Giving him one last smile Sydney got up and went to get herself ready.

An hour later Sydney and Sark left the hotel and made their way to the meet on the other side of the city. Barley any words were exchanged between them in the car, knowing that Vaughn, Weiss and the rest of the CIA were listening in. eventually Sark pulled up next to a nice looking block of apartments which weren't really an different to the hundreds of others that covered Venice.

"We're here." Sark announced getting out of the car and going around to the passenger side, holding the door open for Sydney. She gave him a confused expression but let it go, deciding if she questioned him on all his odd behaviour they were never going to get anything done.

Once they reached the top floor Sark knocked confidently on the door. "Ready princess?" He asked knowingly.

"I'm ready." Sydney replied.

The door opened into the apartment, and together Sydney and Sark entered.

"PRINCESS?" Vaughn exploded.. "What is he doing calling her names like that? And why the hell isn't she ripping him a new one?"

"Calm down man, they're under cover. She has to act the part, no doubt Syd will yell at him later. Geez your acting as if your jealous." Weiss answered.

"He shouldn't be near her." Vaughn glowered. "I'm sure he's up to something.

"Sark. A long time no see." said a small bookish looking man. ' he sure doesn't look like the type of man to detonate uranium bombs' thought Sydney.

"Christian. Its good to see you as always." Sark replied shaking the other mans hand warmly. "And may I introduce Sydney, my partner."

"Mr Logan it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard great things about you." She greeted warmly trying not to show how much the word 'partner' had affected her. 'what di he mean by that?'

Christian Logan smiled but said nothing, instead reaching for a button behind him on the desk. "And now we may speak freely my friends without being overheard. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Sydney. After all you are the reason we are all here."

"You can join us now." Sark called to the other room.

Sydney let out a small gasp when she saw that the figure in the other room was her mother.

"Where's the sound?" Weiss shouted. "Why can't we hear them? Should we pull them out?"

Dixon's voice could be hear over speaker phone. "No. We have no choice but to see where this leads."

"What if something happens to her? We can't loose Sydney Dixon." Vaughn countered, not knowing his wife was listening next to Dixon.

"I know Vaughn. But we're just going to have to trust her."

Irena stepped into the room, her presence radiating confidence. "Now that we're all here we can get down to business."

Sydney turned to Sark. "How did you know she would be here."

With his eyes locked on Irena he answered "I know her." his eyes moved to Sydney. "She's here for you."

Looking at her mother Sydney saw concern in her eyes, ad new Sark's words to be true. He was helping her to see her mother for who she truly was. With a nod from him showing her it was ok, she rushed to her mother and flung her arms around her. Irena's face was one of surprise. Which almost immediately softened as she wrapped her arms around her arms around her daughter tightly. After a few moments the two women parted and the group seated themselves around a small wooden dining table. Several hours later they had a plan to for Sark and Sydney to firmly win the trust of the CIA.

Once back in their hotel room, Sydney excused herself to have a shower, needing to clear her head. Letting the hot water flow over her body, soothing all her tired muscles her thoughts wandered once more to Sark, as they so often did lately. Her feelings for him had dramatically change and they were beginning to scare her. After all he was still a criminal, these feelings were wrong weren't they? Even if they were she didn't think she could deny them anymore. If she confronted them would he feel the same? Would he be repulsed at the thought of his enemy being attracted to him? But he did say they weren't enemies any longer. However confusing thoughts were put on hold when she heard the slam of the hotel room door and someone being slammed into a wall.

In the other room Vaughn had Sark pinned to the wall holding some device in his hand. "What happened today huh you piece of scum? Did you betray us?" Sark was unable to answer as Vaughn was choking him, only managing to splutter. "I know your up to something. Maybe I should just press this button. Kill you now and be done with it."

Sydney appeared at the bathroom door in a towel, disgusted at the sight before her. "What is going on? Vaughn what are you doing? Let him go." She wrenched his arm away from Sark who quickly moved to stand beside her.

"He's up to something Sydney. We didn't get any of your meeting today. It was all scrambled. I know he's behind it."

"Hello? Vaughn I was at that meet to. Do you think if they'd discussed something that wasn't agreed or tried to double cross us I wouldn't have noticed?"

"But Syd.."

"What? Don't you trust me?" She demanded.

"Of course I do." Vaughn stammered. How had this been turned around on him?

"Then trust me. Now get out of our room so I can go back to my shower." And as ordered he left looking extremely unhappy much to the amusement of Sark.

"You ok?" Sydney asked concerned.

"Sure. Nothing I can't handle. Go back to your shower we'll talk after when you a little more clothed." He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering all over her body, the skin he could see still had droplets of water glistening on them, he desperately wanted to rip of that towel.

The look Sark was giving her set her body on fire, she nodded quickly escaping from his intense gaze, locking herself in the bathroom she turned the shower to cold. Very cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its been a while and I don't know if anyone's still interested but please if you are review.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

"I can't believe Vaughn. I mean was he always this much of an ass or is this a new development along with the stuck up wife." Sydney ranted while towel drying her hair.

"Careful princess, don't want to sound bitter now do you." Sark smirked back at her from the bed admiring her.

"I sound bitter?" he nodded. "I don't mean to sound that way, I'm not honestly. He just seems to be irritating me more and more the more time I spend with him."

"Maybe your just seeing who he really is, now your not romantically involved." Sark ventured nervously, sure she would explode at this.

"You might be right. Since when did you start making so much sense?" She smiled at him. They heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey, we've got a conference call with Dixon in about 5 minutes." Weiss announced.

"Yippee." commented Sark sarcastically. "Can I skip it?"

"No, wise ass you can't. Plus one of us has to be with you at all times."

"Can I skip it? I really wanted to do a bit of shopping while I was here." She gave him the puppy dog face. "Please?"

Weiss melted. 'after all she's been through she could use some time to relax' he thought and he was sure Dixon would agree. "Fine I'll cover for you with Dixon. But you owe me."

"Thanks Weiss. I really need this." giving him a kiss on the cheek. Earning a dark look from Sark. "Plus since all my clothes got burnt in a fire, I've got a whole wardrobe to replace."

"Who new you could be such a girl princess." Sydney stuck her tongue out at him. "Well if your skipping the meeting so am I. I refuse to be left alone with those two."

"Hey. Its not like we want your company either Sark. And what is with the princess thing? Since when did you two get on so well? Your not even arguing."

Looking at Sark, Sydney replied. "We've just come to an understanding that's all. It was either that or we would have killed each other." He nodded his consent.

"Fair enough." Weiss nodded convinced. "You sure about him tagging along with you? We can handcuff him to something if not." He jokingly offered.

She giggled and looked at Sark mischievously. "Sark can tag along on one condition." The man in question raised an eyebrow. He knew he wasn't going to like this. "He has to buy me a whole new wardrobe."

Sark groaned. 'Great choice, stuck in a room with blokes he hated all day or have to suffer the torture of shopping with her and having to pay for it.' "Fine." He conceded. "Anything's better than spending the day with Agent Vaughn. Couldn't you have just physically tortured me instead princess?"

"Nope this is way more fun for me and I get lots more out of it. Come on lets go." With that she dragged Sark out of the door leaving a laughing Weiss behind. His laughter turned to a groan however when he realised he would be the one to have to break this to Vaughn. 'He is not going to take this well.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok just a little one this time guys. Just a bit of cute banter. As always please review, I love them. And ill try and update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

It was late afternoon by the time Sark and Sydney returned from their shopping trip, both weighed down with bags. Opening the door to their room still giggling, the pair were met with the angry face of Vaughn and a frustrated looking Weiss.

"Where the hell have you been? And with him?" Vaughn shouted.

"Excuse me? I've been shopping, Weiss new where I was of which I'm sure he told you. So what is your problem Vaughn?" Sydney demanded. She'd had a brilliant day relaxing with Sark and she would be damned if Vaughn was going to ruin it.

"My problem is you disappearing with a known terrorist for hours on end. Anything could have happened to you."

"Sark, Weiss. Could you give us a minute please?" She asked, Sark giving her a look telling her he wouldn't be far if she needed him. Giving him a nod he left the room along with Weiss. Once they were out of the room she let him have it. "How dare you. I am not a child Vaughn and I do not have to answer to you. Who I choose to spend my time with is no longer your concern. If it were up to me I would have nothing more tot do with you. Now unless it's work related, I suggest you stay the hell away from me or I promise you, you will regret it." she finished realising that she meant every word.

"You may not have to answer to me Sydney, but you do have to answer to Dixon. He's not happy you skipped out on his call." He smirked triumphantly. He added "I'm just doing what's best for you."

Sydney just gave him a dirty look and walked into the bedroom. Gesturing for Sark to follow they both made their way to Weiss and Vaughn's room to face Dixon. As they entered the room Weiss gave her an apologetic look, proving to her this was all Vaughn's doing, she gave him a small smile and turned to face the computer screen.

"Dixon." Sydney greeted.

Dixon sighed, seeing she was angry knew this conversation was not going to go well.

"You skipped out on an important conference call. Care to explain yourself?"

"As you may be aware Dixon everything I own was burnt in a fire, I needed some new clothes. Or would you all prefer I wear the same clothes day in day out?" She responded sarcastically which was almost ruined by Sark smirking at her.

"Sydney I understand that but you could have at least let me know yourself, and especially that Sark would be accompanying you."

A pang of guilt entered her chest. She new Dixon was only worried about her. "I'm sorry Dixon I didn't think about it. Next time I promise to let you know ok?2

"Fine. I just want you to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you again. Now back to work. Since you and Sark are the only ones who know what happened at that meet, could you please enlighten the rest of us?"

Sharing a look with Sark, he took the lead. "So far nothing has been decided on, his goal is to cause global panic and make a fortune from it. He has a list of people interested on buying in which he was unwilling to share with us at this time, he was also unwilling to disclose any information regarding the location of the bombs. However I feel that with more time he will trust us with this information."

"I see. Sydney do you agree with that?" Dixon asked.

"I do. Mr Logan was only a little wary of my presence to start but has now invited us to join a ball he is hosting tonight. Most likely any potential investors of his will be attending."

"Ok. Then I want the two of you to attend, identify the people at the party and Vaughn and Weiss can run a full background check. Vaughn Weiss, establish code names and I want them kitted out with sound and camera. Sark, Sydney, I'll talk to you both when you return. Good luck." With that he ended the conference call.

"You heard the man, lets get to work." Sydney announced deliberately ignoring Vaughn. "As far as code names go Sark and I decided on ours earlier today."

"Good that's one less thing for us to do." Weiss said happily. "What are they?"

"Mine is Princess, Sark's is Kipper." She said barely able to contain the laughter.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked.

Sydney gave a laugh and her and Sark returned to their own room to get ready leaving and amuse Weiss and a fuming Vaughn behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In their own room Sydney decided to take a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7

A few hours later Sark was waiting for Sydney to emerge from the bedroom where she had locked herself in. not allowing him to see her until she was ready. "Syd will you hurry up! We're going to be late."

"Don't get your panties all twisted, I'm coming."

With that reply she opened the doors to reveal herself to him. She had chosen a full length blood red ball gown which showed just the right amount of cleavage, with thin spaghetti straps which clung perfectly to her curves. Her hair was tied up leaving a few loose strands to curl delicately around her face. Sark thought his eyes would fall out at the sight of her, she looked beautiful. " You look… lovely." Sark managed to choke out.

"Thanks, I thought you might approve." Sydney blushed. She would never admit it but it was all for him, she had come to a decision while they were out that she would stop denying her feeling to herself and just see where they took her. She was very pleased with the affect she was having on him, his wide eyes not having left her since she'd stepped into the room. Sydney walked up close to him and leaned in close "You don't look half bad yourself." She hooked her arm through his, delighting in the shocked look on his face, knowing her actions were confusing him. "Shall we?"

"S…sure." Sark stuttered leading her out the door to meet Vaughn and Weiss.

The pair were met by a wolf whistle from the latter. "Looking good Syd." Vaughn looked mad. Staring at the place where the pairs arms joined.

"Thank you" She smiled giving them a twirl before linking her arm back through Sark's. "Now we have a party to attend."

"Right." Vaughn responded tightly. "Here are your earpieces" He handed the devices to them to insert. "And here is the camera. It is encased in the stone of this necklace and also contains a microphone in case you need to speak to us." In his hand he held a golden chained necklace with a deep red ruby which matched her dress. Vaughn made as if to place it on Sydney but she took it from him before he could touch her and passed it to Sark. He gently placed the necklace around her neck, taking a moment to take in the sent of her. Sark new he was falling hard for Sydney, but couldn't find it in himself to try and stop. Her actions tonight were confusing him, he was just hoping that her intentions would become clearer, he wasn't sure how much more temptation he could take without doing something stupid, and Sydney was the embodiment of temptation. He moved back away from the others to compose himself. Vaughn looked ready to punch Sark, he couldn't understand the easy relationship between the pair and was convinced Sark was up to something. He vowed to keep a closer eye on the pair, he wouldn't let Sydney be hurt by this piece of scum.

Weiss feeling the tension from Vaughn tried to diffuse the situation. "Have you guys worked out a cover story?"

Sark answered, rejoining the group. "Yes, I'll be attending as myself as it is likely there will be others there who I have either worked with or can identify me. Sydney will be going in as my new wife Evelyn." He grinned at her, silently thrilled with the death glare he was receiving from her ex.

"I will also be Sark's alibi as it were for his absence from the world for the past year, in case there are people who know him and question it. So if anyone asks we left to get married and have been enjoying the marital life in some far off place, until now when Christian's offer drew him out." Sydney added.

"That's good, I hadn't even thought of anyone querying Sark's absence." Weiss commented. "Well the car is downstairs waiting, you two best get going. Good luck."

--

Once in the car Sydney and Sark began going through any last minute details that might be needed.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Sydney asked.

"No. Tonight is all about Christian getting all the potential investors in the same place to see how they interact. If there is any animosity between several people, they will be disregarded. He won't have any in-fighting on one of his missions. He's just as paranoid about being betrayed as he is about governments. Most of the guest won't be investors, but just wealthy people invited to a function. Think of it as a show, and we are the entertainment " Sark laughed. "So tonight we dance, we converse, get along with everyone, and generally have a good time. We give no reason for Logan to distrust us."

Sydney nodded her consent. "I can do that, piece of cake. Plus its been a while since I've been dancing. It should be fun, I just hope I still remember how."

Sark laughed as a blush creeped across her face. "Don't worry princess, I won't let you fall."

She looked over at him, covering the necklace and whispering so as not to be overheard by the agents. "I know you won't Julian."

His eyes flew to meet hers, desperately trying to decipher any meaning behind that statement, but hers were facing dead straight ahead. Sark mentally sighed to himself, if it was the last thing he did he was going discover what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

Her voice broke through his thoughts. "We're here."

--

Unknowingly the pair entered a large ballroom under the watchful gaze of Irina. She new she shouldn't be there. It was an unnecessary risk for all of them. But a mothers instinct kept taking over, after loosing her daughter once she would not let it happen again, she would keep her safe at any cost. Irina new logically that Sydney would be safe with Sark, he was the only other person beside Jack she would trust with her daughter, but she couldn't help needing to keep a close eye on her. What she saw before her eyes now however was an unexpected development.

Irina had seen Sark play his various roles on missions countless times, and could see through his every act. Tonight however, there was no act. The tender way he guided Sydney through the room, the way he gazed adoringly at her. His feelings were plainly written on his face and in his actions. 'I'm going to have a stern conversation with that boy when I get my hands on him.' She thought.

Those thoughts changed however when she paid attention to her daughters responses to Sark. Though her feelings were not as plainly obvious, she could see that Sydney's mirrored Sark's and was shocked to the core. Under no circumstances had she ever imagined the two of them together that way, but now as she took in the scene below her it seemed natural, fated and knew instantly that nothing she did or said would change what was going to happen. Irina could only hope they both new what they were doing.

--

After doing a once round of the room, Sydney and Sark felt that between the two of them they had been able to identify most of the potential investors. Now it was up to Vaughn and Weiss to get the required information, leaving them to enjoy the rest of their evening.

Sydney felt like she was glowing, although it was all an act, she couldn't help but bask in the attention Sark was lavishing on her, playing the part of the doting husband to perfection. Every little touch, the sideways glances and smiles set her heart on fire. When she made the decision to follow her feelings she never expected it to lead to this. She was falling in love with Sark. There she admitted it. And it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Sydney wanted to grab him, kiss him with all the passion she felt in her body, his possible response the only thing stopping her. How was she to know that Sark was having similar thoughts about her. Excusing the two of them, Sark pulled Sydney away from the latest group of people they had been talking to and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll get us some drinks, don't go anywhere." He said leaving her suddenly breathless as he melted in the crowd. As she struggled to compose herself a tall, muscular man, with piercing green eyes approached her.

"Such a beautiful young lady should not be without company to keep her entertained." The man stated in a velvety Italian accent.

Sydney let out a laugh, which was cut short when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, she looked to see Sark standing next to her glaring at the other man. He silently handed her a champagne flute, not taking his eyes off the Italian. "She's not alone." Sark virtually growled. Sydney was about to scold him for being rude when the stranger let out a loud laugh.

"Ahh Sark, still holding a grudge after our last meeting."

"You two know each other?" Sydney inquired.

"Evelyn this is Kahn Lawson an old… associate." Sark replied using her alias for this mission, the tone of his voice making his distaste for the man perfectly clear.

Kahn proceeded to take Sydney's hand in his and brush his lips over her knuckles causing Sark's glare to intensify. "It's a pleasure to meet you Evelyn."

"Likewise." she responded coolly withdrawing her hand and leaning into Sark. If Sark disliked this man there was obviously a good reason for it.

Kahn smirked at the pair and turned his attention to Sark once more. "Of course Logan would come to you with his little scheme." his voice now dripping with disdain. "Although I can't think why when there are far better men he could be dealing with."

Sydney could feel Sark's body tense beside her cut in before he could do something to jeopardise the mission. "You seem to think yourself one of them, yet I have seen no evidence of this, in fact quite the opposite. Now if you'll excuse me my husband owes me a dance." Leaving a stunned Kahn behind, Sydney grabbed a smirking Sark's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Wrapping Sark's arms around her, the pair began to dance and soon got lost in each others embrace. Everything fell away, their responsibilities, the mission, all the other guests until all that was left was each other. Sark effortlessly twirled Sydney around the dance floor, they were the picture of grace. All to soon the music came to an end and they moved away from the dance floor.

Gathering her thoughts once more, Sydney asked the question that had been on her mind during the encounter with the Kahn. "Sark how do you too know each other?"

"He's my Anna Espinosa." Sydney gave him a look which showed she completely understood. "His presence has made our job a lot harder. Kahn will deliberately try and sabotage me."

Taking his hand in hers Sydney smiled up at him. "We can take him." Sark returned her smile. "Come on lets get back to the hotel, I've had enough for one night."

"That makes two of us."

With their arms around each other Sydney and Sark made their way to the exit, under the careful scrutiny of several pairs of eyes.

--

--

I know its been a long while since I've written anything but life just got far to hectic. So here is a long one to try and make up for it. Next chapter back at the hotel, lots of Sarkney. Hope people are still interested. Please review and make my day x


End file.
